Meow
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have been sneaking around. What happens when their relationship is discovered by a certain Titan? Just a quick oneshot on Raven and Beastboy's secret relationship. title has nothin to do with the story, bad at summaries, r&r! Bbxrae


**A/N Omg, so I guess ideas hit you like at the randomest times! It was around 2 in the morning and I was talking to Dante665 (awesome dude ever!) and of course Simmy like a little while before and this idea popped into my head! Why? I don't know. How? I don't care! It's definitely not one of my best, but if you'd be kind enough to read and review, I will love you forever. BTW I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES SOON!**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this story to: **

**Dude Your Awesome8**

**And Dante665. I love you guys! Hehe you give me inspiration! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**

Raven flexes and lets out a long yawn. She smiled, stroking the fuzzy green kitty lying on her stomach. The cat purred a bit, yawned, and kneaded her again. Lying his head on his paws, her boyfriend went back to sleep.

It was like this a lot, and she loves seeing the many animals he could be. They spent nights and days together, but they snuck around. They were sure that Robin wouldn't approve, not to mention the unbearable teasing they'd have to endure. His animal powers actually let them get away with it easier, due to the ability to hide and make a quick getaway.

She sweetly smiled to herself once more, playing with the cat's ears. Then a slight knock was heard at the door.

"Rae, you in there?" Cyborg called.

"Yea, but don't-"

Too late, he opened the door and stuck his head in, "Have you seen B- Oh, Hellllll no. Now I **know** that's not BB!"

"It's not!" The dark empath lied, looking around her room for an excuse, "It's uhhh, my cat?"

"Your cat?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he-uh- I adopted him."

"Rae?" Cy started quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"It's green…"

"AND there is a _logical_ explanation for that, which would be that he is uhm… He is the uh- Egyptian green cat, thing, breed…"

"Raven, you don't actually expect me to buy-"

The little kitten stirred, and transformed into a curled up form of Beast Boy lying on her stomach. His hair was messy and he was sleepy-eyed, but he yawned and smacked his lips, "What's going on, Rae?"

Raven grinned sheepishly, "I was showing Cyborg the my kitty cat."

BB smirked, "Well, _meow, _baby," he replied, clawing at her seductively and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No," She blushed a deep crimson tone, "I was _actually showing _Cyborg my cat!" She darted her eyes across the room toward Cyborg, who was staying strangely quiet, to try to give BB the message.

"What?" he turned and met Cyborg's gawk, "Oh. OH! Uh- meow? I, I mean-" he changed into a small kitten and gave Cyborg 'the look'. Then he let out a small meow.

Cyborg's face twisted into confusion, then he turned red with laughter.

"Guys, you are NOT gonna wanna miss this!" He shouted running toward the kitchen.

BB turned back to himself and sighed, "See you later on today?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yea," she smiled back, "Go ahead." He kissed her on the cheek, then turned into a fly and flew back to his room. She rolled over and closed her eyes, then the doors to her room swooshed open once more.

"But, B-but, HE WAS HERE! I SAW IT!" Cyborg pleaded trying to make sense of the situation. The other Titans just looked at him, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Beast Boy walked over, rubbing his eyes.

"Cyborg's going crazy," Robin commented.

"OH! I know! I shall do the 'whipping up' of the Glafgork badif! Come Cyborg, you must eat it if you wish to be glangfark!"

Cyborg let out a small cry as Star pulled him away.

Raven yawned and rolled over, "What is going on? Why are you in my room?"

Robin scratched the back of his neck nervously, "hehe, I uh, wanted to tell you, that, uhhhhhh, CYBORG DID IT!" Then he bolted away, making sure to avoid Starfire's 'cooking' crawling on the floor.

She stood up with a smirk and walked over to Beast Boy, "Think Cy learned his lesson?" she asked intwining their fingers.

"I sure hope not, it's fun to be the normal one for once!" BB laughed.

Raven just smiled, "Roof after breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered, kissing her.

They walked together to the kitchen, holding hands. When they got there they separated and Raven went in only to be followed by Beast Boy five minutes after.


End file.
